The Way Things Work
by annabethchase15
Summary: This story was called Annabeth Percy Story. So well Nico meets a girl who is Percy's sis. Percabeth. The great profecy. And well adventure with the whole camp. Annabeth makes a choice. And last I would say more but you have to read to find out... R
1. Annabeth Get's Attacked

My name is Percy Jackson I am 16 years old.

" Annabeth are you there, where are you?" Annabeth is my best friend and I are kind of going out with her. " " Annabeth, were in the world are you." Then I felt the searing pain from a short dagger. Who was in Annabeths house?

"Arrrgh!" was the only sound I heard until a small wisper. "Percy." Oh gods it was Annabeth, what was wrong with her. "Dear gods Percy are you OK!" "Besides the facts you just stabbed me in the shoulder I'm fine." My wound felt like it was on fire. Was Annabeth hurt? Had she been atacked by monsters. " Percy, where have you been."

Where had I been, why had she stabbed me? That was the last thought I had then Annabeth hugged me so hard it hurt, but I didn't care. Then she pressed her face to my chest and started sobbing. I just held her and stayed there probably for a couple hours.

Every ounce and a while she would mutter, "Percy. oh gods,Percy.'' If she was this scard why didn't she go to camp? So many questions that I couldn't ask her at the moment. Finally a couple of hours later I asked her, "What happened." She sobbed for a little bit longer then answered," They were here, they were all here." "Annabeth who was here?" "Them! The Olympians. They worned me and left." If those Olympians had hurt her I would hunt them down for the rest of my life. " Annabeth then what happened?" "All of them came! The monsters all tried to kill me. Twenty or thirty were here." oh. Well I didn't understand she could have called for backup. The Olympians could have helped her too. " Ok. Ok. It's ok Annabeth I'm here no monsters just me."

I tried my best to confort her but she just stayed on my chest and sobbed. We sat on the floor forever. Somewere during the time I had gotten an ambrosia square so my arm felt better. The odd thing was Annabeth was really tough. When I say tough I mean tough so for something to make her like this would have have to be horrible. " Annabeth I'm going to Iris-Message Chiron and have him come here." " O O Ok, just don't leave me. Please.

I IMed Chiron and he talked to me. " Are you sure." "Posotive, Chiron something is really bad because we're talking about Annabeth." " Yes, Percy I know. I will come and get you because it doesn't seem like Annabeth would go out side. Ok just comfort her Annabeth is like a daughter to me."

About an hour later Chiron was in Annabeth's dad's appartment. The second he came in Annabeth screemed more like a shriek. She held up her dagger, but still she held me. I told her it was Chiron and then she realxed. She went to Chiron and hugged him and told him what happened. Then he mounted her on his back. Then she said something to me that suprised me " Percy, will you come up here. Please." " Um, sure." Why would she want me with her? I learned that when I git in. The second I was fully mounted she grabbed me and started sobbing in my chest again. I didn't care.

Latter when we got there it was a riot. Mostly because every camper wanted to know why Chiron had left. When the Athena cabin saw it was Annabeth they started to freak out. When they freak out they talk in Ancient Greek. Of course I could understand it but I relised that they were talking about me. _Why is Annabeth hugging Percy and crying._

I decided that I needed to speak up " Annabeth has had a horrible attack alone." Well, they still wondered what happened to Annabeth. Chiron spoke up " Annabeth and Percy will be in the Big House, please wait until further notice." We headed into the Big House where we were dismounted, and then sat in a chair, Annabeth still hugging me.

'' Know Annabeth, please tell me your story." All there was, was more sobbing and then. "F-F-Fine," and then her story began. " Um, well I was minding my own bussiness when i saw a bright light I diverted my eyes because I thought it was Athena." "Ok," I said trying not to rush her. " Then I turned and all of the Olympians were there, I asked what they wanted and thejust said 'Don't say we didn't warn you' and poof their gone." What! "So they just left you," I said trying not to yell. "Ya, so then monsters come in and there's probably like twenty or thirty so I tried to fight and then they just left. I got scared so I hid."She looked at me then continued. "When Percy, came I thought he was a m-m-monster," she snapped then she screamed and then started sobbing in my shirt.

I finished for her. Chiron and I didn't get it. Something worse happened that Annabeth wasn't telling us. She seemed as if her dad had died, of course he didn't die. There was one person who could at least help us. This person would do anything for Annabeth. This person had given her life before. Of course this person was alive know. This one person was Thalia. Wow, we hadn't seen Thalia in forever.

After Chiron was done talking he told me," Percy, don't get used to this but well Annabeth is in much pain, you have my permisssion to be in her cabin at any time." "Um, ok well thanks," that was fine with me, but that was one big rule to have permission to break. " Oh and Percy take care of Annabeth," then he added," That means to sleep in her cabin also, just just take care of her it seems you are the omly one who she trusts." "By the way I'm Iris-Messaging Thalia, because it seems like she's not telling us everything," he replied," I agree."

I walked away and found Annabeth curled up on a porch swing on the Big Houses porch. She just looked at me and I thought it was a smile but it also looked like she had fear in her eyes. I took her to her cabin. Of course she stayed on me like a leech, she cryed most of the time. My one thing was everybody was staring at us. Annabeth didn't notice but I just didn't care. Even Clarisse kept her distance.

We got to her cabin and sat down on a bed. Some people were there but I gave them the "don't you dare" look and geuss what they stayed away. She seemed okish so I decided this was the time to IM Thalia. I told Annabeth that I would be right back. She wasn't happy to let me go, but she finally let me go.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the steamy water, perfect for an Iris-Message. I took out a gold drachma out of my pocket and said,"O' Goddess please exept my offering," I tossed the gold drachma in the steam and waited. Then I said," Show me Thalia the Hunter.

Shimmering into focus I saw Thalia. I yelled," THALIA, THALIA!." She finally saw me. "Oh Percy how are you," she saw my face then her expression changed," Percy what's wrong, is Annabeth ok." I told her the whole story and my hunch about not telling us everything. She said she would come immediatly.

I went back to Annabeth and found her crying to herself. The weird thing was she kept whispering,"Annabeth it's gone, it's gone." What was gone? I went over and said,"I'm here Annabeth, fight here," well so far not to good. She went back to crying, and then she almost was sitting in my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck and cried.

When Thalia came in I never noticed her. Annabeth was still sitting on my lap, arms arround my neck and crying into my chest. Thalia probably decided it was time to say she was here because she said," UUUHHMM." I wipped around so fast I was dizzy. She looked kind of awe struck. Then I realized what was wrong with the picture. I quickly scooted Annabeth off my lap and unlatched her arms from my neck.

I tried to expain," Thalia this is not the kind of thing that you were thinking of, I mean she is terrified." "Percy I'm not angry, it's just wow that was odd I thought you said ' Annabeth is in horrible trouble' ya in your lap." "It's just she was so sad that she cried and cried so she kinnda moved over and started crying into my chest." " Ok Percy just let me go in." "Ya sure of course." Wow, Inever realized we looked like that. Well, first time for everything, right? "Annabeth it's me not Percy." That suprised Thalia, because the second she said that Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. "PERCY! PERCY, MONSTERS!" Thalia sprinted out and almost nocked into me. "Percy, what the hell is wrong with her. I mean it seems like she didn't know me." Well, Annabeth is in shock, that's what I wanted to say. Instead I said," Let me do it." Only if Thalia new how fragile Annabeth was.

"Ha,Annabeth it's me, Percy." "Percy, monssters came." Wow she couldn't tell that Thalia wasn't a monster. "Um Annabeth, Thalia is here, you remember Thalia wright." She should. "Ya Thalia is a hunter, Percy I need to talk to her." That was easy. " Ok I'll be wrigt here." That way she didn't freak out. "Alone." What? Alone? Why?" Percy, it's a girl thing." "Sure." I gullped. I wanted to scream.

But this was the only way to help Annabeth.

It was a nightmare having to wait for Thalia and Annabeth. Questions flooded my head. What could she not tell me? Would they tell me what they talked about? Whould Thalia answer my question about my susptions. Finnally, I heard a scream. I rushed in there. To find Thalia spraled across the floor and Annabeth gone. Help.

"Chiron." I bounded towards the Big House. Imeddiatly I blurted,"Annabeth is gone." "What?" That's when we all heard something that sounded like a battle cry. It ripped across the Hill like a lightning bult. I sprinted to see what was there. My heart probably skipped a beat when I saw what was happening. Annabeth was in full battle armor against Kampe. How could she reform so fast? How did she get in the magical borders?

My ADHD acted up so all of a sudden I yelled,"ANNABETH!" I started going forward. "No, Percy let Annabeth fight her own battles." What! "But Chiron, she's going to die."" Percy, get Thalia, and ask what Annabeth said to her." That was my que.

I saw Thalia at the Big House. Oh, gods she better talk fast. "Thalia, you better have a good reason for me not to rip your head off." " Percy, we have to go get Annabeth." Well, gee I never thought of that. "Thalia, what did Annabeth say." There was a silence." Um ah Percy, I can't tell you, I don't care what you say I just can't." WHAT!" Ok fine let's go."

I've never been so afraid in my life. Well, maybe but that was freaky. A couple of years ago we had fought Kampe but we had a cyclops and a ton of boulders. Now, we had squat. Oh crap. Thalia liked leading so she spoke up first,"You take flank and I'll take forward." Well, fine.

I didn't expect Annabeth to notice us but geuss what she did. She yellled, "Finally." And with that we fought. SinceI has bathed in the River Styx I was great at fighting. My body went into auto pilot lung, duck, swing, parry, block. Commands just filled my head. I had one big priority protect Annabeth.

But this was the only way to help Annabeth. It was a nightmare having to wait for Thalia and Annabeth. Questions flooded my head. What could she not tell me? Would they tell me what they talked about? Whould Thalia answer my question about my susptions. Finnally, I heard a scream. I rushed in there. To find Thalia spraled across the floor and Annabeth gone. Help. "Chiron." I bounded towards the Big House. Imeddiatly I blurted,"Annabeth is gone." "What?"

That's when we all heard something that sounded like a battle cry. It ripped across the Hill like a lightning bult. I sprinted to see what was there. My heart probably skipped a beat when I saw what was happening. Annabeth was in full battle armor against Kampe. How could she reform so fast? How did she get in the magical borders? My ADHD acted up so all of a sudden I yelled,"ANNABETH!" I started going forward. "No, Percy let Annabeth fight her own battles." What! "But Chiron, she's going to die."" Percy, get Thalia, and ask what Annabeth said to her." That was my que. I saw Thalia at the Big House. Oh, gods she better talk fast. "Thalia, you better have a good reason for me not to rip your head off." " Percy, we have to go get Annabeth." Well, gee I never thought of that. "Thalia, what did Annabeth say." There was a silence." Um ah Percy, I can't tell you, I don't care what you say I just can't." WHAT!" Ok fine let's go." I've never been so afraid in my life. Well, maybe but that was freaky. A couple of years ago we had fought Kampe but we had a cyclops and a ton of boulders. Now, we had squat. Oh crap. Thalia liked leading so she spoke up first,"You take flank and I'll take forward." Well, fine. I didn't expect Annabeth to notice us but geuss what she did. She yellled, "Finally." And with that we fought. SinceI has bathed in the River Styx I was great at fighting. My body went into auto pilot lung, duck, swing, parry, block. Commands just filled my head. I had one big priority protect Annabeth.


	2. That's what really happened

Know if you ever have the choice of eat ice cream or battle Kampe I would pick ice cream. Wewere fighting for our lives when all Hades broke loose. Thalia got a little to close and Kampe stabbed her with a poison sword. She lashed in pain. Then Kampe spoke in a raspy voice," Prophecy is time, time is gone, Kronos rises to win." With that she left.

We rushed over to was already there with a bunch of Apollo kids. "Thalia, are you ok." I was worried about her. "Percy, I'm fine go help Annabeth." I walked over to Annabeth and she was so still. She wasn't fragile any more she didn't show any emotion at all. Her face showed about as much emotion as a rock.

I told her about Thalia and she loosened up a little. I needed to make her happier. "Annabeth, it wasn't your fault." "Yeah it was." The thing was it wasn't her fault. There was only one way for me to assure her. " I Percy Jackson, swear on the River Styx." Her eyes grew large.

I hesitated and at that moment I kissed her. She threw her arms around my neck and I took her back and waist. It was awesome. I didn't realise we were totally presses to each other until she tensed.

"Um, let's go to my cabin we have a lot to talk about." We did. "Agreed." We half ran to my cabin. I personally thought Annabeth was anxious to talk. We didn't talkthe whole way.

Finally we got to my cabin and slumped on a bed. She looked fragile but her gorgeous grey eyes were full of anger. She starred at the sea coral fountain. I was nervous about this so I didn't know what to say. She spoke up. "Percy, here I go." "Got it." I was ready.

"Well, you heard part of my story the other part is horrible. I was reading when I heard a knock. I went to see who it was. It was John Carter. John was a guy in my class that like me, don't worry Percy I told him I had a boyfriend. He backed off. Then he walked in a talked in a raspy tone like he was posessed. He talked about Kronos and doors of death." Wow, I didn't care about the great prophecy anymore. She continued," I got worried and then he left. Then I saw all the people I cared about. The thing was I saw the picture the Sirens showed me. It wasn't Luke it was a tall boy with black hair, another boy with black hair, and a girl with black hair. Allong with them a girl with your eyes and you hair. She looked just like you." Oh that was bad." Annabeth, are you talking about Thalia, Nico, and me." Oh no. "Yes, Percy I am."

That was a slap in the face big time. _Crap. _Why was this happening. I needed to talk to Chiron. "Percy." "Ya." What did she need to say. "I love you." Wow. With no hestitation I replied," I love you too." With that I left.

I loved Annabeth as much as possible. She was the best thing in the world.


	3. The new camper

I had talked to Chiron and he said he had to think. He had been thinking for a week. Annabeth and I glidded to the arena. Are fingers were intertwined and I reached down a gave her a kiss on the lips.

When we got there she stated," I Annabeth Chase challenge Percy Jackson to a duel." Awesome. "Your on." We started fighting. I was to late. I let my gaurd down and she kicked my chest and I fell. We heard a voice say,"Percy." Annabeth looked over. At that moment I saw my openning. I disarmed her and pushed her down. I had her pinned down by her wrists. She tried to get out but my leggs were wrapped over hers.

She yelled," Seaweed Brain get off." Well maybe, but. "What's the magic words." I loved doing this. "Percy, get off." Well no. " The magic words." I asked in a sweet tone. "Iloveyou." "What?" I questioned." I love you." I was laughing. " I didn't here you and who do you love?" She was struggling to het out when she yelled." I LOVE PERCY JACKSON!" Finally. I unlatched myself from her and pulled her up. "Oh, you do. I love you too." I told her in a tone she couldn't resist and flashed her favorite me smile.I acted suprised.

She jumped up and kissed me. Then she said," Are you readdy to go." Go were? "Um,sure. Let's go." We walked to the Big House holding each others hands. We really had our relationship move along. Juniper and Grover were still dating.

We walked in and saw Chiron, he was Iris-messaging someone. Annabeth and I quietly snuck up and listened. Know I'm not a person for listening to peoples private lives. Who am I kidding I always listen. A deep voice said,"Chiron are you sure." It was my father! "Yes, my Lord." Chiron sounded worried. " Well, go tell them." Tell who what? "How shall I present it." He should just tell us. "Tell them they where chosen for a quest." The message rippled and disappeared.

"Percy and Annabeth, I know you're there." Oh gods! "Hi," Annabeth and I said in unison. Mine was more warry. I got to go on a quest. "Well, know we must pick the other campers to come with you. We need five more." Oh ya seven half-blood.

"Annabeth, are you ready." She glanced at me. "Yes, I am."

Well, it looks like another quest, great! "Who shall go with you," asked Chiron looking anxious. " Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, and me" I stated. Annabeth spoke up," Katie, I don't know why but Katie Perk from Aphrodite and myself."Ok.

"What about the seventh person?" Chiron asked. "Um." Annabeth and I looked at each other and didn't know what to say. The storm had picked up and had a little thunder. About the question for the seventh person well that was about to get answered soon.

I heard the familiar roar of _dracaena _in the distance. I knew what that meant: New Camper. We rushed out to help her. When I saw her I gasped. She had dark black hair like mine and sea green eyes. It looked like lightning was flashing around her.

Annabeth and I went to help her. The girl looked at us and said,"Oh crap." Why would she say that? I looked for a chink in it's armor and stabbed it while Annabeth got the girl across the property line. The girl fought Annabeth, but Annabeth had been trained well.

The girl screamed and water started going towards Annabeth. I stopped it before it got to her. The girl ran down towards camp. That was fine with us. Annabeth and I sprinted off towards her. She was walking know.

I tried to engage her in conversation. "Um, what's your name?" Silence. Annabeth asked,"Uh, what is your name." This time she answered," Clary Live im 15." Wow she was up there for a demi-god. I tried to make contact again and said,"Where did you come from." Silence _again_. Clary turned to Annabeth,"Could you tell this perve to leave." What! I'm not a pervert. I heard Annabeth laugh. "He's not a pervert, he's my boyfriend." Go Annabeth.

"Just leave me alone, I'm looking for Nico di Angelo is he here." She sounded agravated. I gasped because Nico knew her. Next thing I knew she took out a small charm and whispered her name. In a couple seconds Nico appeared in the shadows.

He had a hard look on his face and it kind of could creep anybody out. "Hello Nico." I greeted him. Then our eyes looked and I pointed mine towards Clary, who was talking to Annabeth. Probably telling her the introduction. " My friend here is from California." That was pretty far. "You could have sent a satyr to get her."

I remebered the time we went and got Nico with his sister, who was know gone, Bianca get to camp. " Well, what if the hunters came. You know what happened to my sister. I can't let that happen to Clary." I glanced at Clary because when Nico said her name she smiled.

Chiron came to look at Clary. He decided Nico, Annabeth, and I should show her camp. Annabeth came over and whispered in my ear," She looks just like you." She backed away and kissed my cheek. "I know," I mumbled.


	4. The Quest and Nico's Love Life

We all walked and showed Clary the camp. She was with Annabeth the whole time.

**Annabeth's POV**

This girl knew a lot about the greek gods. She didn't have a father. That worried me then because she could be Percy's sister. She talked about Nico and were she met him. I looked at Percy and Nico.

**Percy's POV**

We showed her the whole camp. When we showed her the river I fainted because a blue green trident shimmered above her head. The same sign my father sent me. Posiedon had claimed Clary.

I looked up and found Annabeth looking down at me.

when my eyes fluttered open she let go of her breath and gave me a hug. Nico just roled his eyes when. Clary saw him she punched him and whispered to him. I laughed becuse he lifted up his hands in a plead. He really looked happy. Just like the boy I met four and a half years ago.

Annabeth saw my gaze and said," I know he looks so happy with her. She really likes him, too." I wondered. "Annabeth is she my sister." She sighed and said," Yes, Percy but your mine!" I laughed. It was past curfew.

I told them to go to bed when Nico told me so Clary couldn't hear," Keep her safe, after all she's your half-sister." We made it to the cabins before Annabeth left she kissed me and that lossend me up. " Be good Seaweed Brain." Then she sprinted off to her cabin.

Nico went to his cabin with one last look at Clary. I spoke up,"Um our cabin is this way." She looked at me and followed. She apparently thought of a question because she said," Are you Annabeth's boyfriend." Akward. "Ya why?" "I don't know just curious." We went to bed and I tried but I couldn't. I heard a small voice say,"Percy." I thought it was Annabeth so I said," Ya." "About you and Annabeth," it was Clary," I was thinking about Nico." Oh wow." Clary you do know that Nico is the Ghost King, right?" I hesitated."Yes, but I still love Nico and I-I'm worried about him." Oh wow she did care about him. "Just tell him how you feel, and Nico can take care of himself." With that I went to bed.

I woke up to the sun. Clary came bounding over and said,"Sleeping Beauty awakes!" She laughed. She must have been happy. I got dressed and went to breakfast. I walked there with Annabeth holding each others hands. I told her about Clary and Nico.

She said it was sweet." Percy, you should talk to Nico about it." I nodded.I went to the Poseidon table were Clary sat. "Hi Percy!," she said with glee. I couldn't tell her she might have to go on a quest. "Ha."

She asked me all these questions about camp. She really was a happy camper. When Nico showed up she asked if she could sit at the Hades table. I said no because it was against the rules. We went and gave our burnt offering.

Arter that Chiron said,"We have a new camper her name is Clary and she is Poseidon's daughter!" Clary stood up and waved. Chiron continued," Since she is in the Poseidon cabin Percy will teach her to swordfight." He looked at me. "Of course I will." The camp cheered.

I went with her to the arena and taught her some moves. She was a natural. Just like I was. She had a quest just like me. Wow like brother like sister. The thing that freaked me out was that she was about a year and a half younger that me and Poseidon had never mentioned her. Whatever.

I told her she should take a brake and I pulled out some coke (Conor and Travis) she laugher because she knew the rules. She was really nice. "Percy, do I have to go on this quest for the world or whatever?" I hesitated. "Ya I think, but quests are cool. I went on one when I was 12." She opened her mouth in awe." It was nothing." With that we ended our talked and went into silence.

I met up with Annabeth and we scaled the climbing wall. We were going to the beach for a picnic to night so I didn't want to make her angry. Chiron had called and emergency counselor meeting. I took Clary along considering it was probably about her.

When we walked in she was laughing and her eyes were closed. I wouldn't tell her were it was. She kept laughing and saying,"Percy were are we." In reply I said," Ta-da, welcome to your first counselor meeting. " She said thank you and gave me a hug.

Nico and Annabeth gave me a death look and I actually was scared of Nico's. I sat next to Annabeth."Percy why were you hugging her." That was easy."Because she is my sister." Was Annabeth jealous? "Why are you jealous." "No!" OF course not. "See watch." I went in amd hugged her and kissed her for some time. When we were finished I said,"Know see no reason to be jealous."

I stroked her hair. Chiron entered and told the situation. Some people volunteered."No, No the seven are already choosen. Please stand if your nameis called." Everybody looked around.

"Percy of Poseidon, Annabeth of Athena, Thalia of Zeus." He stopped because people started talking. Some Apollo kid said,"Why Thalia she's a hunteress." I knew." Because she is still a half-blood." Then Chiron continued," Nico of Hades, Clarisse of Ares, Katie of Aphrodite." Katie stood with her face awestrucken. "B-But Chiron that's impossible know please bequiet. And Clary of Posiedon."

Clary looked at me and I nodded. She mouthed _I understand_. She looked at Nico who was in pure horror. I didn't think he wanted her on this quest. Chiron gazed at Annabeth and said,"Annabeth recite the prophecy."

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_ To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_ An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_ And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

I hated that prophecy. When Annabeth was done she sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder. "We will leave in 3 days,"Chiron said. We adjourned the meeting.

As I waited for Annabeth and I saw Nico on the docks. He looked frustrated. I snuck up on him and said,"The ocean always calms me when I don't want certain people going on certain quests." He looked at me and nodded. "Ha Nico, having trouble with monster or camp or girl stuff."** (Yes Paul Blofis said something like that in the 4th book) **I knew this. "Um probably girl stuff." Of course it was girl stuff.

"I mean I'm not bad with girls just I've never had a girlfriend and that's like mom or dad or sister stuff." Poor Nico he didn't have any of those exept for the dad but he was Hades. He didn't care about Nico's problems. "Well, since your like my little brother and Clary _is _my sister it's my job to straighten you out." I balded a fake fist and he laughed. That made me feel good.

"Ok. Well the thing is some Apollo kid is flirting with Clary and I want to ask her out, but what if she doesn't like me." That was horrible that some guy was flirting with my sister. Nico is one thing but not an Apollo kid. "Well,Nico guy to guy Clary said she's worried about you and that she loves you. That's a direct quote." His eyes widened. Clary was in his heart.

I saw Annabeth coming over so I wrapped up the conversation by saying," Just follow your heart dude." He smiled and left. He walked toward my cabin were some Apollo jerk was. Gods Nico should straighten that kid out.

I walked over to Annabeth and she looked beautiful. I was tong tied," Uh Mm Ga." She laughed. "That better be tong for your beatiful Annabeth." I nodded. We enjoyed the evening. We kissed after eating my sucky sandwiches and watched the stars. It was perfect.


	5. Capture the FlagTrain ride from Hades

After my date with Annabeth I went to find Nico on a bench next to the Poseidon cabin. He looked like he just got punched in the gut. I ran to him. He looked up and said,"I failed you that Apollo kid is in her cabin against her will. I got the courage and the second I said I said I loved her she screamed because the guy came up and pushed me down." "You didn't fail me Nico."

I stalked of to my cabin. Who the hell thought they could mess with my sister? And were the freaking out of there mind? I knocked on the door and a booming voice said,"Go away punk." Then Clary screamed. I was so mad. I yelled and tons of gallons of water lifted up. I walked into my cabin to find the Apollo guy kissing her neck. UUGH! Gross! That was it.

He looked at me and I willed the water to pumle the guy. It was easy to keep Clary safe because she was a daughter of Poseidon. The guy scrambled and I blasted him with more water. Nico ran in and held Clary. She tried to tell him she was ok but he was freaking out.

I willed the room to get dry and went to bed. While I went to get fresh air Nico had his first kiss. I was walking by the window when I saw them. They were perfect for each other. Exept for Posiedon and Hades but Annabeth and I made it work. I drifted to sleep.

I went to the dining pavilion and sat with Clary. The whole time I gave the Apollo guy really dirty looks. Tonight was capture the flag and the teams were Athena and Posiedon. Great! Not. I had dishes because I "used my powers for a wrong reason." At least the perve had dishes to.

Annabeth and I were about to say good-bye. So I gave her a hug she pulled away."What?" She looked at me. "I can't hug the apponent!" Are you kidding me."What about kissing." I said with glee. She persued her lips and concluded,"That's an exeption." I laughed and I kissed her.

I don't even want to talk about dishes with _Alec_(the Apollo guy).

I was ready for the game. I told Clary to go and try to take the flag then I would sweep around and get it. I was game

Poseidon had Hades, Ares, Apollo, Hermes and some minor gods. Athena had Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and some minor gods.

Some Apollo kids circled the perimeter to attract some defenders. I headed out with Nico, Clarisse, and some of her siblings. I saw Clary sprint toward there flag. When I finally got there I didn't see the flag. Then also nobody was there. I ran to the river.

What I saw was Clary defending herself and running with the flag she was 20, 10, 5 ft, until she crossed the river. The whole crowd erupted in to ? Wait did we just win? "Go Clary!" I heard Nico call.

Annabeth ran to me."How did she do that." "I have no clue!" Well that was capture the flag. Annabeth and I talked to Thalia who was in the infirmary. She was happy Nico had a girlfriend.

We went to talk to Chiron about the quest. " You know Percy, Annabeth I'm worried." Annabeth and I said in unison,"Me too." We both blushed. Chiron said it was time to go to bed.

_In my dream Clary and Nico were walking away. The went toward these doors that were blood red with skulls. They vanished before they oped the doors. I turned and Thalia and Annabeth were walking into the woods. Then I fell and never stopped falling. _I woke up to what I thought was my scream. It was Clary's. Had she had a bad dream ,too? "Clary." "Ya" "Are you ok." I hoped she was ok. "Percy, I'm fine go to bed." _zzzzzzzzzzzzz _I woke up because somebody splashed me with ice water. It was Clary she could kind of use her powers."Wake up Percy time to go." Oh I had to go. It was the day of the quest. _crap. _I wasn't ready for this but I grabbed the shield that Tyson gave me and Riptide. I found some clean clothes.

I forgot that Clary was there. I had been walking around with a bare chest and underwear. When I saw her she rolled her eyes and said,"I don't care I'm your sister, remember." It was still weird but I kept that to myself. Instead I said,"Are you ready." She gave me a weird look,"Of course Percy, I'm fine." I laughed.

We met with Annabeth and Nico and walked to the Big House. Katie was late because her makeup wasn't "katielishous." Ugh Aphrodite girls. She had an Ares kid carry her bag. We all talked to Chiron. Clarisse was in a good mood. Thalia rubbed her shoulder as she came out of the infirmary. She had her regular clothes on.

We were all ready exept we had no clue were to go. I thought about Grover and how he was in Canada somewere telling nature spirits about Pan. I decided I should say something,"Um we have no clue were to go." Silence."Oh but we do," Clary said," I had a dream about LA." Oh that was good demigod dreams always mean something! I heared Annabeth,"And Doors of Death that has to be the Underworld and that's in LA also an oath, bonding oaths have to be made on the Styx which is in the underworld." True.

We got on a train for Florida, then we would spend the night in a hotel. We headed out and we had no clue what would happen.

When we got on the train I tensed. Nobody noticed so I went on. Then we saw them a couple of ugly hell hounds. They weren't Mrs. O'leary. So we attacked. Thalia, Nico, and I were slashing at the hell was using her Yankees cap to sneek around them. Clarisse was just making her way and fighting. Clary was trying to help but we werejust that good and she was just not too experienced. Katie was trying to distract it. That was a ton of help! Not.

Finally we finished them off. Every body wanted to sleep. Hell hounds aren't easy to fight. We all crashed in the seats. Well, exept Nico he was making sure Clary was ok. He was kind of over protective. Annabeth sat next to me and held my hand. She fell asleep so I went to talk to Clarisse.

"Clarisse," I said in a loud whisper. "Clarisse!" She looked around. "What is it Percy, do need a pounding." What! " It's about the quest." I needed to tell her my theory. "Well, you know the whole storm or fire line." She paused. "Yay." Here I go. " Well, Poseidon is like a storm and Hades is like fire. I'm afraid about Nico and Clary." It was true that whole line was bugging me. "I agree lets just keep an eye on them."

_In my dream there was the bloody doors again. One was open. In the doors was a pit. It looked like the pit to Tartarus. Why would anybody go in there? I looked and saw a girl with black hair and sea green eyes. Clary. Whe was on the floor and Nico was next to her. "Nico what happened." He looked up. " She was walking and then just fell." Oh gods. I went to her see her face when Annabeth and Thalia walked out of the pit. No. Where they dead? I watched as they talked. Annabeth looked like she was about to go on a murdering spree. They didn't see me. Then I heard a loud whistle and woke up._

Everybody woke with a lot of groaning. I was the first to actually get up. Weird. Anyway we went to the contenental breakfast. Clarisse gave me a look that worried me. Annabeth wouldn't eat her eggs. She said, "Athena would have fried them better," and slummped into her seat. We were all bored and knew we would have to have our energy up.

We all got of the train and to see a water bed store that said,"Crusty's Water Beds." Clary spoke,"Let's go there." In unison Annabeth and I said,"NO!" She looked at us." Why." She looked like she didn't sleep at all. "Because Procrustus is in there the stretcher." Clary mouthed _oh._

We all walked in silence. Know Florida is really nice and sunny. So when I looked at Nico he was trying to walk in the shadows and covering his eyes. I didn't know what to tell him. Enjoy the sun. No. I just stayed with Annabeth. Thalia was talking to Katie. Last time a hunter talked to an Aphrodite girl the got into a fight.

This looked like they were actually liking each other. They both laughed and were having a great time. Some of the only ones having a good time. I looked over and saw Nico and Clary laughing. He had the biggest smile. He didn't look like the Ghost King.

Annabeth looked up and smiled. This didn't have to be bad. On my first quest we all had a good time. We laughed and were just doing another thing. It was time to have fun. I was ready.


	6. Katie kicks butt!

**HA was up. I'm so sorry I didn't update. I was at da Olympics. Anyway well I had this idea while watching sceleton. I do not own PJO. R & R. BTW all you haters I don't care about yo sucky reviews. **

We went to a bunch of cool places. Miami was my favorite and Nico's. Haha. There was a bunch of activity. We had luaghed and ate all day.

Katie and Thalia were trying to get me wet. They were very persistant. I was nice and said," Ha watch this." They splashed me and I willed myself to get wet. They exploded into cheers. Then I willed myself to get dry. We laughed.

Nico and Clarisse were arm wrestling. Nico won and Clarisse won. Annabeth and Clary were getting sand dollars at the bottom of the ocean. They found four and started begging me to get some for them. I gave in and got them 13 more.

Know that's a lot because I went a fair way out in the ocean. I laughed when they started playing bank. We all watched the sun set in the horizon. I told the dolphins to spray water and jump into the air. It was time to find a place to stay.

That was until the Telekhines emerged from the ocean. We went into a battle stance. A couple years ago I had blown up Mt St. Helens. They were sea demons. This was not good.

They always served Kronos. We watched as they smelled the air and hissed,"Demigods are near." Oh crap. We approached in a stealthy way. Annabeth used her Yankees hat. I unsheathed Riptide. Nico drew his sword. Thalia had her bow on the ready. Clarisse had her electric spear. Katie had a dagger. She never really used it but she could.

Clary didn't really have a weapon. Chiron had given her a srod. She wasn't really good with a bow. I sucked with a bow. Ha. She didn't really get much training at camp. Clary was only there for a short time. Although like all demigods she had a natural gift to fight.

I didn't like the fact that monsters knew were we were. If we stayed here to long we would attract way too many monsters. We could spend the night, but we had these _things_ to worry about.

**Katie's POV**

Holy crap. What the hell did I just do? Everybody was looking at me. Even Nico.

**Percy's POV**

Who would have thought of a dog at these kind of times? That's right, humans! Somebody yelled there was a rabid dog at the beach. Police sirens started wailing. We all decided that it was time to do like bananas and split.

I ran into a small little alley. The group was at my heels. We rounded a bunch of courners. At our last turn we saw a bright neon sign that was impossible to read with my ADD. Annabeth said, " Miami's Best In The Bis Motel." That was an odd name for a motel.

We walked to the hotel and asked for two rooms. " Do you have the money for it," the clerk said in an irritated ton. I pushed some twenties onto the desk. "Will that cover it."

The clerks mouth fell open. "Y-Yes Mr. Jackson," he stuttered. We walked to our rooms and divided each other up. Nico, Clary, and Clarisse were in one room, and Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, and myself were in the second room.

The second we walked in Katie yelled,"I call shower first." With that she ran to the bathroom. After Katie, Thalia went and then myself and then Annabeth.

To get a laugh out of them I said before I entered the bathroom," So I'll just change right here." They screemed and threw a bunch of pillows at me. I laughed at this. "Take it to the bathroom ,Jackson," Thalia said and laughed.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the warm water. I tried to just let my problems wash in to the drain like the water. After my shower I dressed and emerged from the bathroom. Annabeth ran to the bathroom.

Probably because her hair was covered in dirt. I plopped next to Thalia who was eating the snacks from the snack bar. "Thalia you know those aren't free." She laughed." Ya they are because they're on you." She smiled and punched my shoulder. I gave her a fake dirty look.

When Annabeth came out she was in a green and blue shirt with some jeans. "You match my eyes." She looked over and smiled. It faded way to quickly. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up. "It's just this quest I mean you and Clary are both children of Posiedon. And what if the 'three is a sacred number and four of us die."

I gave her a puzzled look. I had wondered about that too. I didn't like it. "Well, what about the Labyrinth, I mean you brought 4 people." She thought about it. Annabeth mostly had an answer to _everything_."Percy, do you ever think about not going to camp half-blood."

Was she kiding. I was speechless. She always went to camp half-blood. " Well, um no, because it's the only place I can get away. And also all those girls keep hounding me." She looked like she was going to laugh, but then her face turned cold.

She replied," Oh ya." She said sarcasticlly. "But back to the point, I go to camp-halfblood every year,I just think about the summer without it." I didn't have a summer without it. "Um I used to have summers without it, trust me it's not worth it." I ended the conversation on that note.

"Ha you guys were is my night creem," Katie said. I looked up and noticed her hair was in curlers. She was dressed in silk PJ's, and fuzzy pink poodle slippers. To top it off she probably was going to have ten feet of creem on her face. "Um no clue, I thought Aphrodite girls were naturally pretty." I smirked. "Oh shut up I need to look _perfect _every day." Wow... NO comment.

We watched some freakin awesome movie called Finding Nemo. NOT. We all talked and Katie and Thalia were just striking up a conversation. Annabeth and I talked casually. Life was good. Well until Thalia said," Every body we have a big day tomorrow so GO TO BED!"

I was a little tired. As I said earlier I usually sleep with just boxers but Annabeth was in there. So I wore a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Annabeth wore a baggy shirt that said, "I love owls!," and some pajama bottoms. We hopped in bed and talked quietly.

"I love you Wise Girl." "I love you Seaweed Brain." She hugged mr and intertwined our fingers. We fell asleep then and there with Annabeth hugging me and our finger intertwined. This just felt right.

_"Percy," I heard a familiar voice bleat. "Percccy." Agh. It was Grover. Was he using our empathy link? "Ya G-man." I was curious what this was about. " Thank the gods, oh Percy I'm not really in Canada," he said in an innocent tone. "What do you mean!" I was freaking out. "Well I was affaid that you were in trouble so I'm kindda outside." Wate, what? "Grover what the hell is your problem." I heard a small whimper. "Sorry G-man I'll go get you." _

I woke up and ran to the door. Out side I saw a lump of fur. I kicked him lightly. I half fell asleep on the door step. I just said," Shut the door on your way in you sleep on the floor," I walked into the room and lightly hopped in bed. I hugged Annabeth and intertwined our fingers.

**Ok so I'm not really happy with thiw chapter but I want to continue. **


	7. Chain with Dolphins

**Hi it's annabeth15. Well thanks for all the reviews. You all ask me to start writing in lines. So here you go. Also if you like it R&R. By the way all you haters I'm going to still write. Bye!!!**

I was not an early riser.

I'm more of a sleep till it's time to sleep again.

Girls on the other hand can wake up at the crack of dawn and run a marathon.

They were all pestering me to wake up.

Gods I wonder if they had found Grover.

"Percy get your lazy butt out of bed!!,"Annabeth yelled.

Gods what is their problem.

All of a sudden I felt a small tingling on my lips.

I opened my eyes to see a girl with gray eyes and blond hair, Annabeth.

Her lips were barely touching mine.

"Wake up sleepy." Aggh.

I yawned. I could sit here all day, but I felt the need to keep my face.

"Alright, I'll get up." I smirked at the thought when they saw Grover.

"What the hell!!," I heard Katie yell.

Ah the sweet taste of satisfaction.

"PERCY!," Thalia growled.

Oh crap, Thalia.

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Why is Grover here," Thalia said through her teeth.

What should I say?

"Um he asked if he could stay the night."

I heard her sigh.

She mumbled,"Boys, oh gods."

I was glad to hear Annabeth.

"Oh Grover were have you been," she squealed.

Then she gave him a serious question then happy.

Girls, I thought.

"Um ha guys I'm going to check on the others.

I heard a bunch of permission mumbles.

I just let myself into their room.

Haha bad idea.

In there I saw Clary with her legs indian style with Nico sitting next to her.

"Oh Nico it's just perfect," Clary chirped

I kept listening.

"Where did you get it," she asked

"I got it when we were in Miami," he said smoothly.

How sweet, I could see a small silver chain with a dolphin on it.

"Nico, Poseidon and Hades are supposed to hate each other," she questioned.

"Well, um Annabeth and Percy made it work so can we."

I would have to say good work!

She looked up, she had the same look on her face when I told Annabeth I loved her.

They leaned in, Clary put her arms around Nico's and they kissed each other.

It took forever for them to come appart.

Was that what it was like when Annabeth and I kissed?

I decided to leave.

**Clary's POV **

_This takes place last night..._

I heard Percy say," Clary, Nico, and Clarisse in the other room."

Great, just perfect.

I loved Nico but I felt like he didn't completly love me.

I was way over my head. Gods.

I had recently started saying gods not God.

Nico saw my face and his face turned to misery.

I did the "No" sign with my head and gave him the smile he couldn't resist.

Well, here goes nothing.

We walked in and the hotel looked ok.

Clarisse shook her head, "I'll be going to bed, you I don't care."

I plopped down on the bed and layed down.

Nico layed right next to me.

Akward.

"Nico," I tried to sound brave.

"Ya." He sounded hurt.

"Um, well who is this sister everybody talks about."

There was a long silence.

"Um well he name was Bianca and when Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia came to pick us up the Hunters if Artemis came and bianca joined them."

Wow that was intense. 

"They went on a quest without me and Percy promised to keep her safe, but when she sacrificed he life to save them she died."

I gasped.

"Oh gods Nico."

I embrassed him in a deep hug.

I felt so sadfor him.

We went to bed.

I said goodnight and Nico and I held hands.

This was nice.

I woke up to the rustling of covers.

Nico apparently was not a still sleeper.

Although our hands were still together.

I tapped him lightly.

His eyes opened within a flash.

I backed up.

"Oh crap your awake," he said frustrated.

He mumbled something.

He grabbed at his pants and produced a small black velvet container.

He opened it up slowly.

'"I always think of you."

WOW!

In the box was a small chain with a dolphin in the center.

"Oh Nico it's just perfect," I chirped

"Where did you get it," I asked

"I got it when we were in Miami," he said smoothly.

"Nico, Poseidon and Hades are supposed to hate each other," I asked.

"Well, um Annabeth and Percy made it work so can we."

I looked up I thought I heard him say I love you.

I didn't know what to do so I leaned in and kissed him.

We brook apart after several minutes.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he beamed.

**Percy's POV**

I turned to leave and hit a hard figure.

Ow. "Um ha Clarisse."

She looked at me evily.

"Get out of my way punk," she growled and pushed past me.

**Ha ha R&R. Love the reviews. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Wait What! Your boyfriend

**Percy's POV**

Well, she must not know what was going on in the hotel room.

Ha I laughed at that thought of that.

Well, I needed to talk to Katie and Thalia.

I walked into our room.

Katie was on the phone.

I went up to her and shut the phone.

"What is your problem!!," she screamed.

"Ok so like 7 half-bloods will attract a monster plus a cellphone."

She gave me the worst evil look ever.

"Ya but that was my boyfriend," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

So that didn't matter to me.

"And he had a hunch about the doors of death, he lives in Hollywood."

Wow, did I feel stupid.

I wondered what this boy looked like?

Katie obviously liked him, she trusted him with our quest.

"So what is his hunch," I said through my teeth.

Silence...

"Well Doors of Death means underworld," she stated.

"Also foes is probobly Minos," she was in matter-of-fact tone again.

" An oath to keep with final breath, well bonding oaths are sworn on the Styx so all those clues lead us to the Underworld."

I had given it a thought but others thought so, too.

Why did she not have a boyfriend at camp?

I decided to go talk to Thalia.

I walked to the other side of the room.

Thalia was with Annabeth.

Why had they not told me about this guy?

"Hay, guys can I talk to you?"

Where was Grover?

"Ok by the way Grover went to find tin cans."

That explains it.

"Well, Katie had this boyfriend and well did you guys know about him?"

They looked at each other, it made me nervous.

"Hold on," Thalia said.

They silently talked to each other.

"We have finally reached a verdict yes we knew," Annabeth said.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What did you know!," I yelled

Annabeth flinched.

Oh gods, help me.

"Annabeth I didn't mean it that way," I begged.

I didn't mean to yell at her, honest mistake.

She gave me a small smile, "Your forgiven," she said.

That was close.

Thalia decided to take over," Well we knew she had been talking with him she honestly think we can trust him, but he's a guy so who knows."

Whit what!!

"Ha!," they both laughed.

Back to subject.

"Thanks for telling me," I said sarcasticlly.

"We're sorry Seaweed Brain it's just we promised," she wimperes.

"It's ok."

I went up and hugged Annabeth.

"I love you Wise Girl," I mumbled into her neck.

"I love you Seaweed Brain," she said back.

I heard a faint pop in the corner.

I looked over to see Grover chewing a tin can. 

Aw the same old Grover.

"G-man what's up!"

He smiled, " Not much what about you?"

I thought.

"Well same old, same old i save the world _almost_ get killed," I said and flailed my arms up.

Grover then mouthed _Katie._

I looked over and Katie was starring at a picture.

I glided over.

I looked over her shoulder.

On the picture was a blond boy that had a smile that could light the world, he had deep blue eyes.

Not my green but blue, but not Thalia blue.

"His name is Jace," she said and sighed.

I was speechless.

This was a handsome guy.

Oh gods

**Ok i'm sooo sorry for not updating. I need ideas. I was thinking aabout making something come up with Chris (Clarisse's BR) so Clarisse might leave and Grover is the seventh person. Just tell me.**

**Bye**

**~annabeth15**


	9. Who's Leaving!

Ok so like I won't make grover the seventh person, but you just have to see who will be.

**Nico's POV**

_this is still when Nico just kissed Clary_

OOh gods.

I had wanted to kiss her again ever since our first kiss.

When we finished our kiss I saw Percy.

Stupid nosy children of Posiedon.

Oh crap not Clary how about stupid boy children of Posiedon.

Like 6 seconds later Clarisse stormed in the room.

"Oh ha lovey doves done with your make-out session," she said.

I hated her.

" We did not just make out!," Clary said and blushed.

Anyway what gave her that idea.

"Well, whatever then why are you in Nico's lap," she laughed.

An 18th of a second later Clary jumped out of my lap.

"Anyway why you so mad," I said to change the conversation.

She gave me a murderous look.

I gave my best murder look, too.

" Well, it's none of your beeswax but Chris has Maliria."

OMGs.

Poor Chris.

"Oh Clarisse poor Chris," Clary coed.

Ha I guese two great minds think alike.

I wanted to say something cool but instead I said something that was stupid.

"How?," was all I could choke up.

"Well he went to get some half-bloods in Veitnom, he came back with maliria."

Was she just going to leave?

"But your the seventh person," Clary said.

She was and Grover can't be because he's not a half-blood.

"You know you guys I never wanted to go on this quest, this just isn't my quest it's hers," she said and pointed at Clary.

With that she left.

Crap, how was i going to tell Percy.

I mean seriously.

"Uh let's go talk to Percy," Clary said.

Why did she want to go to Percy?

I geuss I'll never know.

We walked in and Katie was starring at a picture.

Thalia and Percy were argueing.

Last was Annabeth, was I-Ming Athena and they were yelling.

"HA!!!," Clary yelled.

They all looked at us.

"Um Clarisse left because Chris got maliria."

They then all starred.

"Then whose the 7th person?," Percy said.

Clary and I both shrugged.

"This is great," Percy exclaimed.

"What?," I didn't know what else to say.

He looked at me like I was a retard.

"Well, smart-one that means a new demi-god will be coming."

Crap.

"What are we supposed to do," Clary squeaked.

Nobody answered her.

**OHHH Cliffey!!!  
Ha check out my poll. And R&R...**

**Love ya Bye!**


	10. Love is in the Air

**Hi um... don't forget the poll!!!**

**Here's your new chapter. If u read they don't actually do it. I felt like writing love so the next chapter will be action.**

_Previously_

_"What are we supposed to do?," Clary squeeked._

_Nobody answered her._

We all thought, or it sounded like we thought.

Annabeth decided to say something.

"Um well, well we could just go along and I bet you that we'll find a new camper."

That sounded like a pretty good idea.

"Your right," Percy said.

He probably just said it to keep his face.

Ha.

Well, what did they want me to do.

**Percy's POV**

A-A-a new camper.

Think rationally, Percy, rationally.

WWWHHHAATT!!!!

How, who, what, were, when?

What was I supposed to do?

"Annabeth, wer... Never mind," I said and flashed my teeth .

She glarred at me and it freaked me out.

"We'll go pack," Clary said.

She took Nico's hand and pulled him away.

"Bye!," he waved.

What were we supposed to do know?

"Percy," Annabeth said in a oh-this-is-so-awesome voice.

I slightly grined.

"So....," I said

We both grinned.

"Hay Katie Thals, could you go check on Clary and Nico," I said.

"um sure," Katie said as they both shut the door.

I could here the faint click of the door.

I walked toward Annabeth slowly and dramatically.

"What the hell are you doing, Seaweed Brain."

'Um uh well trying to be dramatic," I said.

She laughed at me and walked up to me very swiftly.

I took her into a deep kiss.

We fell onto the bed.

I deepened the kiss.

Our legs were intertwined with each others.

"Crap," Annabeth said in a hushed tone.

"What," I said.

She looked at me.

"Athena!"

I scrambled away because i felt like not getting electrocuted.

"Why is your mom so protective I mean your 16," I said.

She looked at me.

" Well, gee I don't know and it's not like I said no," she said in an all to sad voice.

What the hell was Athena's problem?

_I don't want Annabeth to get hurt. _

_She is after all my daughter._

_Plus I have no clue why she loves you so much._

I knew that voice it was Athena in my head.

It's not fair gods can do that.

My perfect moment with Annabeth was gone.

**Nico's POV**

Clary yanked on my arm pretty hard.

Ow.............................................!

We rounded the corner.

She stormed off and sat on a crappy hotel couch.

She mumbled a bunch of curses and stuff.

I did not know how to comfort a girl.

"It's...ok," I said smally.

She glarred at me.

"No it's not Nico nothing is ok," she said and threw up her hands.

Ooooppppsss.

"What do you mean?"

She hugged her knees to her chest and said some words I didn't understand.

"Uh... what did you say?"

"I said I can't do this quest."

What that's what I origanally said.

But she was all NO she had to go.

Know she was all upset about it.

"I think your the best person ever."

She looked at me like I had said the world was over.

Her eyes started tearing up.

"That is the best thing that anybody has said to me," she said.

I embraced her in a hug.

I never wanted to let go.

I could feel her head tilting up.

My neck automatically reached down and took her into a kiss.

We had kissed before but this was like KISSING.

She deepened the kiss and I went along with it.

This was probably never going to stop.

" Nico and Clary perfect," I heard Katie say.

We turned around in unison.

Katie had her fingers shaped in a heart.

She was also peering through her fingers.

Ugh!!

Thalia had her arms crossed around her chest.

This was anoying

"Talk about noisy," Clary said.

"Of course we're anoying we're family," Thalia said and smiled.

Clary smiled and I just had to smile.

We were all one big family, even Percy,Grover, and Annabeth.

**Clary's POV**

I loved actually having a family.

It was......um different I geuss.

I had never really had a family until now.

I understood know that they would never leave.

**Not my best but as I as I said I felt like writing love. And also why is Clary so happy that she has a really family? Hum. Well, R&R and find out. Again check my poll. Plz**

**BBYYEE!!**


	11. Her Story

**Nico's POV**

Clary spoke up.

"I love having a real family," she said.

Wait What!

"Wh-what do you mean?"

She looked at all three of us.

She sighed and said," Well, I guess I should tell you about my life before Camp Half-Blood."

I had totally forgoten the day I met her.

*Flashback*

_I walked along in the movie theatre trying to find a movie to see._

_I sighed as I had to settle with Alice In Wonderland (BTW I love alice in wonderland so don't think I'm a hater.)_

_I mean well it was dark but not really my thing._

_I felt like I hit a hard surface._

_"ah," she gasped._

_I had guessed it was a she because 1. the breast 2. the voice._

_"Ha watch were your going punk," she said._

_"Same to you, you could have watched," I said._

_I looked up and saw a really hot girl._

_She looked kind of like, Percy._

_She had deep sea green eyes and black hair like me._

_Wow, Nico, put on the brakes._

_She looked at me and said something really akward._

_"Meet me in 2 minutes next to the ticket both," and ran away._

_What the hell was her prroblem._

_Might as well see what she had to say._

_*2 min. later*_

_I walked to the ticket both and saw her._

_Her captivating green eyes, her pitch black hair._

_Snap out of it Nico._

_"What do you want," I said anxiously._

_She took my hand and pulled me._

_I didn't notice we were right next to each other until she spoke into my ear._

_" Do you ever feel like you are special."_

_I shivered._

_I hesitated, " UM...........yah maybe," I said._

_"Really well my name is Clary and yours is?," she questioned._

_" N-N-Nico," I said tripping on my words._

_She glarred at me._

_"Nice name, uh would you want to see a movie with me?"_

_That was weird._

_I shrugged and said," Sure why not."_

_She smiled._

_She had the best smile ever, well besides Bianca._

_But Bianca was gone._

_Anyway._

_I watched the movie with her._

_She asked about gods and I decided to tell her the truth._

_I looked at my wrist._

_The band!_

_Of course, I could give her the band._

_"Haa um gotta go but I have a gift."_

_She looked at me._

_"What?"_

_"Well, if you ever need help with you know things whisper your name into this bracelet," I said._

_She nodded._

_"And um start heading to a place in New York, New York called Camp Half-blood just head there k," I said worried._

_"Sure Nico whatever," she answered._

_I waved goodbye._

_She ran after me._

_"Wait hold on," she said._

_I turned around and she kissed me._

_On the lips._

_*flashback over*_

"Get Annabeth and Percy and I'll tell you the story," she said and walked off.

Thalia and Katie got Percy and Annabeth.

We all sat in our room.

" I feel like I should tell you about my life before you guys came along."

"I agree," said Annabeth.

"So I was 13 when I left home," she said.

"I was always the girl to get the guys and all my friends were jelous," she said and sighed.

" My mom was nice but she married a dumb retard and he treated my like crap."

OMGs I want to kill this guy.

" I decided I had to leave."

"I met Nico at a movie theatre 3 weeks after my Bithday," she said.

She could have told me.

I huphed.

Clary glarred at me and continued.

" I met monsters and bad people."

She said bad like it was the last thing she wanted to think of.

"What do you mean, Clary," Percy said.

she hisitated," Well, u-um there were people that did bad things to me."

I-I didn't know what to do.

I just embraced her in a deep hug.

We let go so she could finish.

Everbody understood about the bad people now.

" Well, I wanted to use Nico's bracelet but I, for some reason, didn't," she said and looked at her wrist.

"Monsters attacked more frequently after I learned what I was, so the only thing I thought to do was try to go to Camp," she said.

"Well, I heard a voice in my head talking about going on the right path and I found Camp."

" Then I got there and thought Percy was a perv," she laughed.

"It's ok sis," Percy said and gave Clary a really deeep hug.

"Ther's more detail but I don't want to think about that," she said and looked at her feet.

We all mumbled and talked for a while.

"We better head out soon," Percy and Annabeth said.

As always their fingers were intertwined.


	12. We Find The Seventh Person

**Percy's POV  
**

I had just heard things about my little sister.

Is that not just a little weird?

I mean reallly.

But I was glad to know.

We decided to pack.

Thalia and Katie followed.

"Um ha well what is the news about your bf?"

I didn't know what to ask so I just asked that.

"Well, he said our next stop is Phoenix," she said.

Wow Arizona!

"Wait, what is in Arizona," I gasped.

She rolled her eyes," The new camper," she said.

"How would he know?," Annabeth said.

Katie turned around in a circle and bit her lip.

"Well, um he did research and that's were the newest half-blood is," she said.

"Percy, do you think we should trust him?,"Annabeth wispered in my ear.

I shrugged and turned around.

I still luv doing this.

I tickled her and she laughed.

"Percy stop!," she screamed.

Ha,"What's the magic words."

"AAAHHHH!"

Those were so not the magic words.

"Magic words," I said.

" Ilovepercyjackson," she said and giggled.

"What did you say?," I said smiling.

"I LOVE PERCY JACKSON!!!!!," she yelled at the top of her lunges.

Victory tasted sweet.

"You do, I love you too, Wise Girl," I said and acted suprised.

I pulled her into a kiss.

After a while her toung started tracing my lips.

I was curious to see what she would do.

Our lips parted and our toungs touched.

She traced my teeth and other parts of my mouth.

It ended to soon.

"Get a room!," Thalia said.

I heard Katie whisper and giggle.

"Do you mind, Thals," Annabeth said.

Thalia pretended to think about it.

"Um yes I mind," she said and smirked.

Annabeth laughed.

"Love you, Annabeth," I said.

"Love you, Seaweed Brain," she said and walked away.

* * *

We had riden a disgusting train and were now at Merry Christopher High.

Lights were flashing and music was blarring.

It as a regular enough high school dance.

It also reminded me of when we met Bianca and Nico.

Whenever I went to a high school dance it was because Annabeth made me.

She alaways went off and danced.

I just had punch and said Annabeth was my girlfriend.

I was curious to ask.

"Ha, Clary what experience do you have at dances?," I said.

She looked at Nico and sighed.

"Well... I was always the one to dance with the guys," she said.

"I also was concidered the best to dance with," she said and smiled.

Well, I wondered about Nico.

"What about you, Nico?"

He gave me a deadly smile.

"Percy, dude just think about it," he said and laughed.

I looked around.

"That's my Seaweed Brain,"Annabeth said.

I always could count on my Wise Girl.

"So...Annabeth, Thalia, Clary, and of course Katie are experienced in the life of a school dance," I said.

We all nodded.

Man I wish Grover was here.

"So...Percy and Nico just dance," Thalia said.

"But don't fall," Annabeth said.

"And also don't be boring," Clary said.

"One more thing um try and be hot," Thalia said.

I can be hot if I want.

"Ha I don't think we should dance together that way we interact more with others," Annabeth said smoothly.

* * *

We opened the doors to the gym and lots of people looked at us.

My arm was wrapped around Annabeth's waist.

Nico's arm was around Clary's.

Thalia and Katie we arm in arm.

All the girls were wearing skinny jeans.

Clary had a ocean blue shirt that said, "Think about it..."

Annabeth was wearing a, " Power to the Owls!," shirt.

Thalia wore a Green Day shirt.

Katie wore a orange tank.

Nico and I wore skinnyish jeans.

Not baggy baggy, but not skinny skinny.

He wore a black shirt that said, "Underworld is the place to be."

I wore a deep green blue shirt with some logo that said," Poseidon."

I hoped it wasn't that obvious.

We all parted.

"Naturally," by Selena Gomez was playing.

I walked over to some girls and started dancing.

I probably looked like a baboon but being a 16 year olds fit guy had it's kicks.

"Do you attend school here," a girl with dark black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Um...no, but I'm here with some friends that attend," I said smoothly.

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

I looked at Thalia she was dancing with some guys.

It wasn't bad dancing but I don't think Artemis would be happy.

Katie had probably 2 dozen guys around her.

If she was a hunter she would probably be blasted with a lightning bolt by now.

Nico had that attitude that some girls liked.

He had a good group of girls around him.

Clary was dancing with some guys.

Not at all bad.

But I had a weird feeling she was leaving them wanting more.

Annabeth was dancing.

Guys were also hovering around her.

"Do you have a girlfriend," one girl asked.

I hesitated.

I didn't know what to do if I said yes would it compromise the mission.

I needed to ask Katie.

I walked over to Katie.

"Mind if I cut in," I said aloud.

Katie glanced over.

"Come on guys let him dance with me," she said in a sweet tone.

I weed wacked my way through and started dancing.

We were about 1 foot away.

She and I both didn't care.

"Katie is the person were looking for a girl?," i asked.

"Yes, Percy, and it's a daughter of the big three," she said.

"Ha, is it a daughter of Poseidon?," I asked hoping for a no.

She did the 'no' sign with her head.

"So she might have some traits that you have."

I nodded.

I think I saw somebody like that.

I walked away.

I looked for the girl I saw earlier.

I finally spotted her in a group of guys.

She had a hint of sweat that made her glisten.

She wore skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

Her eyes were electric blue like Thalia and black hair.

I walked over.

She looked at me.

"ha your the guys that doesn't go here," she said kindly.

"Hi I'm Percy, son of Poseidon," I said.

Her moth fell open.

"Wow, like god of the ocean Poseidon in Greek mythology," she said in a tone I had no clue what it would be called.

I nodded.

How did she know about Greek mythology.

"How do you know about Greek mythology?," I asked.

She was looking the other way and then looked at me.

She had a real serious look on her face.

"Because my name is Calliope like the muse of poetry and the daughter of Zeus," she said.

Oh crap.

Her father probably named her that after his daughter the muse.

I'm geussing she was Zeus's daughter.

**Cliffy. Sorry I didn't update soon. I was on spring break. Oh and I want 5-10 reviews before the new chap. I was looking at name and decided Calliope was good. A/N she is a daughter of Zeus. Bye.**

**~annabethchase1**


	13. Old Grudges!

_I'm geussing she was Zeus'e daughterr._

Crap, Crap, and Crap.

A really powerful half-blood.

Oh, what would Thalia think.

Her father had another child.

I new that fealing it was like WOW!

But, Iooked at this girl.

She couldn't have been more than 15 or so.

technically she was older than Thalia.

"Come with me," I said.

She looked at me liek i was crazy, but nodded her head.

It was a nod like I know who you are so don't mess with me.

I think I was about to run because she gave those looks that just starred right at you, like Athena'a.

Uhh! Scary thought!!!!!!

I pulled her over to Katie.

She was 'dancing' with a guy not that bad but if Annabeth did that I think I would have fainter.

Calliope made a humpp sound like she was tired of the really hot girls always getting the guys.

Or she was kinda hot so I guess maybe one was her bf of something.

Katie looked at me and then just stopped.

I thought I heard lightning thunder crackle in the distance and Katie stepped away.

She stumbled and her eyes were open with shear terror.

She pointed at Calliope and said," Why are you here you little she devil, I thought we agreed that you would stay away from me," she spat.

"Katie don't be so rude her name is Calliope she's Zeus's daughter so just chill,"I said relaxed.

Katie flinched at the name "Calliope."

"Percy," she said apalled," how dare you even think of speaking _her _name!!" she yelled.

She was stormming off.

Oh no she didn't.

I needed her help alot and she had the boyfriend that was soooooo smart!!!

sarcastic!!!

haha

Anyway she was getting away and I have seen Aphrodite when she gets pissed it's not pretty!!

Why did she hate Calliope so much...

**OMG. PLEase do not kill me for not updating in like forever cause I had writers block and this chapter was short cause I had writers block but I had a duty to you guys. Click the singing button and review!!!!!!!!**

**~annabethchase15**


	14. The Truth

** I love y'all for the reviews! Here's the new chappy!**

Why did she hate Calliope so much...

I watched as Katie stormed away.

I only knew one thing to do, and that was go find Annabeth.

I found her drinking punch and texting.

"Wise Girl," I called.

She looked over at me like I had just killed her dad mercilessly.

"Percy I need to talk to you about Calliope and Katie," she said.

I nodded my head 'sure'.

"Percy, before Katie came to camp half-blood she was in a foster home. She was until she was 11 or 12. There were like 5 girls and 8 guys. One of the girls was Calliope. Katie and Calliope hated i mean hated each other. Katie was prettier, Calliope was smarter( not that Katie is dumb), Katie got Calliopes crushes, Calliope impressed people with her skill in sports and fighting. It was constant contests. Calliope left on a trip with school when a satyr got Katie the smell was oftly stroung but he said what the heck. Katie called her and told her she'd never see her again and they sweared on it," Annabeth finished.

Crap well yah crap.

I'm so retaarded what if they don't put aside there differences. (((CHEESY I KNOW!)))

~10 min later after annabeth talks to Kat and Percy to Calliope~

Annabeth walked in with her hands around Katies shoulder.

I just lead Calliope we were trying to get them together.

" Call-," Katie started...

**Don't yell! I was sssooo busy that you probably forgot about the story. Then I had soccer, school, music, and summer camp. I went to a soccer one with themost amazing people and mexicans! I 3 you guys. Please anyway just R&R... Love ya by**

**~annabeth15**


	15. AN Sorry

** Sorry This is not an update, but I have news. I honestly didn't realize how short my chapter were. So as a peace gift I am going to write 2(omgs!2) chapters. They will BOTH be over 2,000 words probably 3000 thousand.**

** PS A/N If you are on my author alert that applies to ALL three of my stories. 2(omgs!2) chapter for each chapter. I guess. I have a lot of work. And on All my stories something spicy will happen. K ok yup.**

** PPS (post, post script). I will try to get atleast a chapter out every week. I hope all my viewers haven't left me. Oh and Yah if you like amazing fanfictions try these. They are all percy jackson stories.**

** Fighter Baby, Fight by She is One OF The Guys**

** Love is for Morons by Artemis's Lieutenant**

** Summer of '10 by cheerleader 565**

** Growing Up Together by Awesom One**

** Like a Flame by annabethchase15(me!)**

** The Way Things Work by annabethchase15(me!)**

** Can't Take Me I'm Free by annabethchase 15(me!)**


End file.
